Silly Little Life
by xxWickedWench
Summary: "Life is a series of collisions with the future; it is not the sum of what we have been, but what we yearn to be." A series of random vignettes between Angel and Spot following after the events of CHESS, in no real order.
1. proud

**SILLY LITTLE LIFE**

**CHAPTER ONE**

_( prompt: "I'm so proud of you." )_

Angel smiled, holding Sneak's hand left comfortingly. His nose was scrunched up in obvious pain and Nightshade was pulling little pieces of rock from the heel of his right hand, each little piece making a _plink!_ sound as it came out and she put it in a metal tray beside her.

After it was all over and his hand was wrapped up nice and tight, Angel ran a hand over his hair affectionately. "You did so good, Sneaky. I'm so proud of you. You're a trooper, you know that?"

Sneak smiled at her, a little embarrassed but still glad to have her praise. Angel was a bit like his mother, he decided long ago. She looked out for him and actually beat up some of the Brooklynites when they stole his selling spot. "Thanks, Angel. I'm gonna go to bed now, okay?"

Angel nodded and grinned, blowing him a kiss. "Goodnight, love."

She got up and left his bed, pulling her hat off to run her fingers through her matted hair. She needed a serious hair washing, that was certain. But as she walked into Spot's room to get a towel and some spare clothing, she was caught easily around the waist and given a kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?" she asked innocently.

"For being you," Spot responded and kissed her again. "Ya say ya don't got a maternal bone in your body, Liss, but I think ya do. And I'm proud of you, too."

And all Angel could do was smile.

* * *

**So, this is my drabble series centered around one key phrase. Don't you just love drabbles? xD. I do. And I've missed Angel and Spot. Hopefully this will break up the seriousness of THE CITTY OF DIS, my other current story, since it's going to get really angst-y in chapters to come. Thankfully, Angel and Spot are light characters and I won't have to get all into them like I did before.**

**If you haven't figured out, these drabbles will take place at various points in time after the events of CHESS. Seeing as I don't think I'll do a spin-off, I think this is the next best thing. Hope you've enjoyed. There's going to be 100 of these, so keep your eyes peeled!**

**CTB!**

**xx Wicked**


	2. everything

**SILLY LITTLE LIFE**

**CHAPTER TWO**

_( prompt: "You can't have everything." )_

Midtown was making waves. Again, as Silver informed her. Life was quiet for a while, after the Bronx fell, but now they were bothering Brooklyn again. Angel had long since swallowed the pill of being queen of Brooklyn, taking in any and all issues that came along with that, but some things, like this, was a bit harder to take.

Especially Spot, who was being increasingly... obnoxious as time wore on and tensions mounted. He had provoked two fist fights and Angel had resorted to getting him drunk at night so he would calm down and come to bed with her and be quiet for once.

Angel brushed her hair out in the morning, twisting the long hair around itself so she could stuff it properly up into her hat. She turned slightly when Spot walked in, cane swinging from the loop in his suspenders. His blue eyes fell to her, dressed and ready for the day, and his lips curled in a frown.

"Where are you going so early?" he asked her.

It was all most time for the other boys to get up. Spot was only up because he was roused from his sleep by his own accord and found Angel not snuggled up against him.

Angel stood up. "Manhattan. Charlie's been bothering me to come sell with her, so I figured I might go do that today, so she doesn't have a litter of kittens. I've been putting it off."

Spot blinked and then crossed his arms. "You're not going to Manhattan, Alyssa."

She stopped in the middle of scrubbing her face and peered up at him. "I'm sorry, _Conlon_. I don't remember asking for your opinion," she said easily.

"I'm the leader, _O'Rourke_. I make the decisions round here. And I say you ain't going to Manhattan. Not with Midtown running around there."

"Don't tell me what to do, Spot Conlon. You're playing with fire," she threatened, growing slightly angry now. Who was he to order her about?

He stalked over to her, gripped her arm and whirled her around to face him. Her eyes darkened to hard emeralds and they flashed in annoyance at him. "Listen to me, Alyssa. I can't lose you again. I almost did in January, and I'm not gambling with your life again. Stay here today. Go tomorrow."

Angel relaxed slightly, noting the compromise in his words, but she still didn't appreciate it. "You can't have everything, Spot. I'm a big girl. I can handle myself. Been doing it long before you showed up, remember?" She pulled her elbow from his grip and frowned at him.

"Most of the time you can handle yourself, Lissa. I ain't doubting that. You got a big mouth, though. It gets you in trouble," he told her, and she nodded her agreement. That it did. "I just don't want ya getting hurt, is all. Go to Manhattan tomorrow. I'll send Sneak to tell Charlie."

"I'm going to Manhattan today, Spot Conlon," she said, dangerously quiet, and annoyed.

"Are you hungry? I'm hungry. Let's go get breakfast, Angel," Spot suggested and then tossed her a charming smile.

Angel saw red.

She gripped his shoulders and smashed him against the wall, glaring at him. "STOP IT! I'm going to Manhattan, TODAY, and there is nothing you can say that will change my mind. If you kick me out, fine, but I am going to damn Manhattan!" she said fiercely, glaring at him.

Spot Conlon said nothing. He was watching her mouth while she was yelling at him, drawn to the softness he found there every time he kissed her. She was mouth-watering, delicious, beautiful. Everything about her screamed softness, yet she had strength that sometimes came out of nowhere, such as now. His chest tightened slightly in response to his thoughts.

"Lissa," he whispered.

Angel stopped, anger gone. "Yes?"

A little smile tilted his lips. "Lissa."

He gripped her hips and kissed her hard, relishing in the soft feeling of her mouth. She was quiet and still for a moment, probably shocked, and then moved closer to him, folding herself into his embrace to kiss him back. They stayed there for a few moments, Spot allowing himself to swallow the pill he was about to hand out to her, and burning her touch and her sweetness into his brain. He pulled back slowly and she smiled at him.

"Come on, let's go get some breakfast. It's a bit of a hike to Manhattan," he murmured.

* * *

**So, this is my drabble series centered around one key phrase. Don't you just love drabbles? xD. I do. And I've missed Angel and Spot. Hopefully this will break up the seriousness of THE CITTY OF DIS(shameless plug), my other current story, since it's going to get really angst-y in chapters to come. Thankfully, Angel and Spot are light characters and I won't have to get all into them like I did before.**

**If you haven't figured out, these drabbles will take place at various points in time after the events of CHESS. There's going to be 100 of these, so keep your eyes peeled!**

**CTB!**

**xx Wicked**

**PS- This drabble has forced itself longer than I wanted. xDDD. Ahh, but I love Angel and Spot. Cute together, no?**


	3. cry

**SILLY LITTLE LIFE**

**CHAPTER THREE**

_( prompt: "Please don't cry. I can't stand it when you cry." )_

"How long she been in there?" Spot asked, walking with purpose across the warped floor of the Lodging House.

"Hours," Silver answer, looking up at his friend. "She won't talk to me, Conlon. It worries me."

Spot nodded and then shoved Silver aside, tapping on the door with the top of his cane. "Liss? Can ya talk to me, doll?"

He leaned back at the sound of a large thud hitting the door. It sounded like a shoe. Spot shoved his cane at Silver, indicating that his friend should probably hold it, and then entered his room, regardless of the fact that Lissa obviously had no desire for him to come inside.

She was huddled under the window and Lissa was coddling her, holding her tight as the younger girl sobbed into her shoulder. Lissa looked up, giving him a rather annoyed look, but continued to whisper softly and stroke the girl's hair.

"Linny, ya gotta talk to me sometime," Spot said, raking his fingers through his hair, a sign of his obvious feelings of awkwardness.

"Fat ass chance of that, Sean Albert!" Carolina Conlon shouted, tears streaked down her cheeks. "Get out of here!"

"Please, Linny, don't cry. I can't stand it when you cry," Spot muttered and came over to kneel beside Lissa, who was holding his sister still. "I hated you crying when Vinnie was abusing you, and I hate it now."

"Well nobody's abusing me now and I'm still crying, Sean! Go away!" she shouted and pressed her face back into Lissa's shoulder. Lissa ran her hand comfortingly over Linny's hair, giving Spot another annoyed look.

Lissa looked up, however, when a tall figure stood in the doorway, silhouetted by the buttery light from inside the rest of the Lodging House. It was pitch black in Spot's room. A smaller boy stood next to the taller one.

"Linny?"

Carolina looked up, surprised and rather shocked to see Skittery and Tumbler standing there. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hands and stood up slowly.

"Hello, Skitts," she murmured, staring at her hands.

Spot stood up and took a protective step in front of his sister, glaring at the Manhattan newsie. Skittery put his hands up in a defensive way.

"Look, Spot, I know you're angry that I hurt your sister, but I'm not here to rub salt in the wound," Skittery said. "I'm... here to apologize." He looked straight at Carolina. "Spot was right to punch me, Linny. Some girl kept flirting with me while I was sellin', but I kept pushing her off. She didn't take the hint, though. And when she tried kissin' me, that's what Spot saw. I wasn't cheatin' on ya, Linny. I'd never do that. I... I love ya, Carolina."

Linny smiled and bounded across the room, embracing Skittery tightly. "I forgive you," she whispered earnestly. "And I love you, too."

* * *

**FINALLY! Almost standard drabble size!**

**I wanted to get this out earlier, but college comes first, sadly. xD. Hope you enjoy this one. Oh, and a special note to zee Firefly: I am currently working on a piece for your contenst. I haven't forgotten about it; I swear! I've just been MUCHO busy.**

**That's all for me. I am currently working out the second chapter of THE CITY OF DIS, so I needed this to kinda lighten me up. That story is so depressing! xD**

**CTB!**

**xx Wicked**

**P.S- OH MY SPOT CONLON! Carolina loves Skittery? Even I didn't see that coming. xDD**


	4. silly

**SILLY LITTLE LIFE**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

_( prompt: "Stop it!" )_

Angel sat quietly from her bench, watching Pip with wide, incredulous eyes. Race sat next to her, chewing his cigar. Both newsies sat in companionable silence, watching Piper as she flailed about.

"Look-look!" she crowed. "Race, it's a girl! And, oh look! It's a boy! Race, come look!"

"How long has she been like this?" Angel asked lightly, as Race handed over his book of matches to her when she pulled out a half-smoked cigarette from her pocket.

"A day, give or take. She hit her head hard, Ang," Race told his friend.

"She's acting like a complete lunatic," Angel said and then tiled her head. "Someone should stop her."

"Someone that cares about her," Race supplied.

"Someone that feels bad for her," Angel added.

The two friends exchanged a look. Race plucked the cigar from his mouth and then grinned. "Or we could just let her go on for a few more minutes."

Angel grinned. "I'm game."

* * *

**Teehee. This was fun to write. And I've missed writing Pip. She was a fun secondary character. Anybody else feel that way? :)**

**CTB!**

**xx Wicked**


	5. stop

**SILLY LITTLE LIFE**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

_( prompt: "Stop it!" )_

For once in his life, Spot Conlon was quiet. He didn't like being quiet; you didn't make a good leader if you're mouth was shut all the time. But here he was, laying quietly, holding Angel, who was currently sound asleep, breathing evenly against his chest. Ever since the Bronx fell, she'd been getting better sleep at night, thank God. She still got up at the ass crack of dawn, but she wasn't up and down all through the night like she used to.

He was grateful to Nightshade, who fixed his Lissa and brought her back to him with her many cracks barely even visible and to Silver, who still owned the best friend title in her heart, hands down, no matter how many great girl friends she had in Brooklyn and Manhattan combined. All of his boys loved her, and respected her. She even joked all the time that she now had way too many brothers to be considered normal, since they all watched out for her when Spot wasn't around to do it himself.

"Hey, Spot?" Lissa murmured into the darkness.

Spot looked down, surprised to learn that she was awake. "Hum?"

"Are you scared? I mean, to leave this all behind and make our own life?" she asked.

"Spot Conlon ain't afraid of nothin', doll," he informed her, a bit smugly.

She sat up slightly and cuffed him on the chest with her hand, rolling her eyes when he grinned at her. "Stop it! You know what I mean."

Spot leaned back thoughtfully and stared at the ceiling. "Never really thought about it," he admitted after a few moments. "I don't think so. I always knew I was going to marry you. I ain't scared of that. Not that I would be, since I ain't scared of nothin', mind you."

He grinned at her again and Lissa rolled her eyes before settled back down against his side again. "I think Silver is going to be a great leader," she told him quietly.

Spot nodded slightly, running his hand over Lissa's hair absently, the soft, fresh-washed strands sliding around his fingers. "I think so, too. That's why he's my second. He's the only one I trust to keep Brooklyn the way it should be: on top."

Lissa nodded. "Yeah, I wouldn't like you if you weren't some feared monster, you know," she said casually. "I like dangerous boys."

"You're a terrible liar, Liss," he murmured against her head, kissing the crown of her head.

Lissa laughed softly and smiled. "I love you."

Why was it that those three words, spoken from her mouth, in her voice, and knowing that she meant them, caused so many odd things to happen inside him? He wasn't a sap by any stretch of the imagination, nor did anyone think three little words could have such an effect of the fearless, most respected and famous newsie in all of New York (and everywhere else).

So he did the only thing that made sense: He kissed her. "I love you, too."

* * *

_**Grah, I hate Halloween. xD. I'm staying in my house and watching Harry Potter all night in protest. I'm amazing, I know. xD. Anyways, review me for the massive SpotxAngel fluff I just gave you? :)**_

_**CTB!**_

_**xx Wicked**_


	6. can't

**SILLY LITTLE LIFE**

**CHAPTER SIX**

_( prompt: "No- no, I can't do this!" )_

Pip and Linny sat on either side of Lissa, gripping each of her hands tightly in theirs. Lissa was distraught, obviously, and breathing heavily but shallowly at the same time. She was frightened, horrified. She didn't know how he was going to take it. Would he be happy? Angry? Would he leave her now?

Oh, God. It wasn't supposed to happen so soon!

They'd just gotten married three short months ago. Did these things happen this quickly? He'd just gotten a new job, a well-paying thing as a dock worker. It was great money and they could finally afford their little apartment with money to spare.

He was finally making good on his promise to his father by making a good life for them, but now this.

"Lissie, honey, you have to calm down," Linny whispered, stroking Lissa's hair soothingly. "He's going to take it just fine. I know my brother. He loves you."

Lissa shook her head, tears in her eyes. "No-no, I can't do this! I can't do this to him. It's too fast. It wasn't supposed to happen so fast. I'm not ready."

There. She'd said it. Out in the open. There it was.

Lissa looked up slowly when she heard footsteps, and felt a bit of relief seeing Sean Conlon's warm face, though he looked as if he'd run the entire way to the hospital. Jack Kelly, who looked a bit taller and more mature, followed after him.

"What's the matter with Liss? Kelly didn't tell me nothin'," Sean said, crossing the floor to his new wife. She let both Pip and Linny's hands go to fling herself into his arms, resisting the tears.

"Sean, there's something I have to tell you," Lissa said quietly. How the hell was she supposed to tell him this news? She wasn't ready; she couldn't do this. She wanted the ground to swallow her whole, but instead her mouth decided to blurt it out: "You're going to be a father."

* * *

_**OH MY SPOT CONLON PLOT TWIST! :) Love me with a review?**_

_**CTB!**_

_**xx Wicked**_


	7. leave

**SILLY LITTLE LIFE**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

_( prompt: "I love you." )_

Lissa Conlon felt silly, which was an odd feeling now that she was floating through life rather blissfully and nothing seemed to make her unhappy. Her womb was heavy with child and she had found herself stroking her stomach absently throughout the day, smiling in spite of herself at the mere prospect of having a child with the man she loved.

But now, staring at herself in the mirror, she felt silly.

"You know, this dress looked much nicer in the shop, not on me," Lissa commented, mostly to herself, turning slightly to inspect herself at all angles. Her nose wrinkled in disgust and then she shook her head.

"Are you ready, Angel?" Linny asked poking her head into the bedroom. Her eyes softened slightly and she came to stand beside her. "You look beautiful. That color does wonders with your eyes, and the red in your hair."

"Lin, how many times do I have to tell you? It's Lissa, not Angel. I'm not a newsie anymore, silly girl!" Lissa smiled affectionately at Carolina, who rolled her eyes and looked so much like Sean that it hurt.

"Same thing," Linny said and waved her hand dismissively. "Now let's go, or all the produce will be picked over!"

The two girls walked together slowly down the dusty street in Brooklyn, heading towards the market to get produce. Lissa was happy, as she was quite often nowadays. Linny had moved in with them, since it was a little closer to Manhattan (and Skittery) than the Lodging House was, and Sneak pretty much demanded to come with them when they finally packed up and left the Brooklyn newsies for good.

Now they lived comfortably in a relatively nice apartment in Fulton Landing, Brooklyn. It was cute place, of course, and Lissa loved being near the water. Sure, Brooklyn Heights had been a lovely place, but she liked having a place that was her's and Sean's.

She let Linny go crazy, picking out yummy things when they reached the market, filling the basket full to bursting.

"Please don't leave me!" a girl cried from somewhere around them.

Lissa half-smiled, placing her hand over her swollen belly, thinking. If Sean Albert Conlon ever left her, it'd be the last thing he ever did.

* * *

_**This chapter, in full, is for FlickTheLighter, who made me smile today. Go worship her, since she's amazing for making me happy. :) And for forcing me to quit doing schoolwork and write this little ficlet. I like it. Lissa's still got some snark, and that's why I love her character. :)**_

_**CTB!**_

_**xx Wicked**_


	8. love

**SILLY LITTLE LIFE**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

_( prompt: "I love you." )_

"I don't understand boys," Pip said casually, walking beside Angel with her hands stuffed in her pockets.

Angel couldn't have agreed more, though she resigned herself to simply nodding and taking a deep pull from her cigarette.

"I mean, I have no room to complain. Race is great, of course he is, but he's confusing sometimes," Pip said, and then shrugged.

"Spot's confusing, too, sometimes," Angel said, sympathizing with her friend. "Just the other day, I swear, he looked positively livid because some new kid was sneakin' peeks at me on the way to the Distribution yard. I mean, come on, we've been through hell together. You'd think he'd quit being jealous after all this time."

Piper nodded her agreement. "Race does that sometimes, too! It's obnoxious!" she exclaimed and then took the cigarette from Angel when she offered it up. "I think all boys have an inferiority complex born in them. Honest to God."

Angel snorted. "Since when did you start using words like 'inferiority', Pip?"

"Since I started hanging around the Mouth."

"Ah. That explains so much."

Piper gave Angel a shove. "Just 'cause all of us ain't been brought up by no hoity-toity rich bitches don't mean I don't know big words!"

Angel smiled. "What does the word 'cynical' mean?"

Pip shrugged, after a moment of thought. "Dunno. You?"

Angel grinned. "I love you, Pip."

* * *

_**I am the worst possible person on FFn to date. :) I got you all excited for the Conlon baby, and then this. Don't you all just hate me? xDD. Well, anyways, I like this one. I thought it'd be fun to play the quote in a different direction. But don't worry, zee fluff is coming. I promise. Now I'm off to continue reading HBP ( which I've read 75 times all ready... )!**_

_**Sidenote!: Anybody else think Pip was right? Do ya think Angel's cynical? xDD I think she is, a little bit. Or, was, I guess. :) it's fun to confuse friends with big words.**_

_**CTB!**_

_**xx Wicked**_


	9. help

**SILLY LITTLE LIFE**

**CHAPTER NINE**

_( prompt: "Please help me." )_

Lissa wrinkled her nose, practicing her crocheting as she sat on the over-stuffed, cream colored sofa in their living room. Lara Harris made it look so easy! She couldn't understand why it was so hard for her.

Lara had picked up poker in a snap of the fingers. It was obnoxious, but that probably came with the whole doctor bit that she had going on.

_Knit, knit, purl._

_Knit, knit, purl._

Good God, she felt like an old lady!

"Momma?"

Lissa looked up as a small boy tottered into the room, holding a slingshot which was currently tangled up quite badly. He had intelligent green eyes and a mop of dirty, dishwater blond hair hidden slightly under a very familiar gray cabby hat. Thankful that she didn't have to continue crocheting, Lissa smiled as the little boy held out the tangled slingshot.

"Please help me, Momma?" he asked, and then climbed up into her lap when she set her work aside.

* * *

_**Do you love me again? :) Three guesses as to who the kid is.**_

_**Sidenote!: I am the biggest nerd I've ever met. I was on the JKR website and I got an Exceeds Expectations on my WOMBAT test. I am officially a Harry Potter nerd. xDDD**_

_**CTB!**_

_**xx Wicked**_


	10. dream

**SILLY LITTLE LIFE**

**CHAPTER TEN**

_( prompt: "I had a dream last night." )_

_The room was white. That much was true._

_She focused hard at her surroundings, looking for something she recognized, but it was unfamiliar. It was ornate, of that she was certain, like the opera house she went to a few months prior with the Ashfield girls. And there was white all around her, covering her, and she looked up, as if through a fog, at the sharply dressed man waiting for her at the end._

_He lifted the fog from her eyes, his face distorted so she couldn't see it, and he pulled her close in a passionate way._

Lissa shook awake from the force of her shock, rolling over to find her bed empty. Instantly startled, she sat up and rubbed her eyes, sliding out from under the warm, purple afghan to tug on her trousers. She pulled on her coat and shoes and stepped quietly out onto the fire escape and then up onto the roof, seeing his crouched form hovering near the corner of the roof against the dim, first rays of sunlight.

"Sean?" she called gently and he turned, blowing cigarette smoke from his lips, before beckoning her to him. Lissa shuffled across the top of the roof and wrapped her arms around his waist affectionately. "I had that dream again," she informed him quietly.

"Oh, yeah? Didja get a good look at the guy this time?" he teased her and pulled her in, passionately, like the man in her dream had.

"Yes, I did," she said, with that saucy look on her face that he'd grown to adore, and purposefully put her in situations that would get this reaction from her, because he loved it.

"Oh? And who was it then?"

"Racetrack."

He pressed a warm kiss to her lips that tasted like cigarettes. "Cheeky minx."

* * *

_**Blergh, uni blows, takes up my time, and tries to stab my muses. Unfortunately, my Spot!muse is very powerful, very prideful, and very sexy. :) My Lissa!muse agrees.**_

_**So here is some fluff for all you Angel and Spot lovers. I love you guys!**_

_**CTB!**_

_**xx Wicked**_


	11. live

**SILLY LITTLE LIFE**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

_( prompt: "If you leave me, I don't know if I can live." )_

"Okay, Night. I'm going to teach you the basics of Texas Hold 'Em, so pay attention," I told her seriously, holding Spot's worn deck of cards in my hand.

Silver barked a laugh from across the room and then came over to the bunk we were sitting on, where I planned on teaching Nightshade how to play poker. I was making good on my promise to teach her how to play, and I didn't break promises.

"Oh, I've got to see this," Silver said. "Oi, Conlon! Your girl is teachin' my girl how to play poker! Want a laugh?"

I rolled my eyes as Spot strolled into the bunkroom, ignoring them as they elbowed each other and chuckled. Stupid boys.

"Anyways, like I was saying," I said loudly. "Now boys, sit quietly and let me use you as examples. First thing you do, is you make blind bets, which are bets made before the cards even fall. The player to the direct left of the dealer, which is me right now, makes a small bet, and then the immediate person after that makes a big bet. So say if the small blind is a dime, then the big blind would be a quarter or something to that effect. For the sake of teaching, I have buttons," I said and grinned. "So the small blind would be one button, and the big blind would be two." I explained and then dealt out two cards to everyone. "These first two cards are called pocket cards. These are your cards, no one else's."

"Damn, Ang, I didn't know you actually knew how to play poker," Silver said, peering at his cards.

I rolled my eyes again. "Anyways, after the pocket cards are dealt, then the person next to the person that made the big blind can either chose to fold, raise, check or call the bet."

"Folding basically is taking yerself out of the game, aye?" Night asked, looking at me from the corner of her eyes.

"Exactly," I agreed. "Boys, what do you say?"

"Raise, doll." Spot smirked at me from directly across the bunk, placing three buttons into the pile of three buttons.

"But, of course," I muttered and then looked at Silver. "Fold, call, check or raise?"

"Wait," Night said. "What's callin' an' checkin' a bet?"

"Calling is when you match the bet that was just, well, betted," I said. "Checking is when you pass betting for that round."

"Well-stated," Silver said.

"Swing on it. So what's your choice?" I said.

"Eh, call," Silver said, putting three buttons in.

"Same," I said, tossing three buttons in.

Nightshade smiled slyly. "Raise."

She put four buttons in and I think we were all impressed. "Conlon, got anything left if you?" I asked him, and he shook his head, studying his cards intensely. He got much too much into this game, if you asked me.

"So now that the bets are concluded for now, we have the flop," I told Night. "The flop is the first three cards that are community cards, which is to say that everyone can use them."

I dealt out a ten of diamonds, a knave of clubs, and a king of diamonds and placed them in the middle of our little circle.

"Now there's more betting," I explained. The betting went as normal, and Silver bowed out, flashing me his hand, which was pitiful as hell. Damn threes.

"Now there's the turn card, which is the fourth card after the flop, and it's also a community card. And then we bet again," I said, placing down a three of spades as the turn card.

"There's a lotta bettin' in this game, aye?" Night noticed and we all nodded in agreement.

"Angel's the best at betting," Silver told Night. "She bluffs us all into folding when we play for serious. She's intense."

I snorted. "Not as intense as your damn leader over there. We're playing for buttons and he's glaring holes through the cards," I said, grinning when he looked up at me, attempting to give me the stink eye.

After the betting, and after I folded a hand with king of spades and a lousy two of diamonds, it was between Night and Spot. I believe Night was a little intimidated; I would've been, too.

"After all the betting is over, like now, we have the fifth and final card of the community cards, which is called the river," I said and placed the card down beside the others, which was a knave of diamonds.

"Okay, Conlon, let's see 'em," Silver said.

Spot smirked and turned over his cards. He had a knave of clubs and a king of spades, which paired with the two knaves and the king of diamonds gave him a very handsome full house.

"Okay, Night, now you," I told her.

She turned over her cards and all of our jaws dropped. She had a straight flush! She beat _Spot Conlon_!

Night blushed. "Sae did A win?"

Spot regained himself quickly and stood up, stalking towards the steps. I laughed; what a baby! "Spot! If you leave, I don't know if I can live!" I cried after him, grinning when he gave me a rather rude hand gesture before stomping down the stairs.

What a sore loser.

* * *

_**Poker lesson, plus longer update! This is exactly how I learned to play poker, so hopefully it helps you? :)**_

_**Oh, and surprise first person! I've missed writing in first person! xDD**_

_**P.S - Anyone as excited as me for DH Part 1? :)**_

_**CTB!**_

_**xx Wicked**_


	12. way

**SILLY LITTLE LIFE**

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

_( prompt: "It wasn't meant to happen this way." )_

Angel curled herself up under the blankets in Night's house, having been staring at the same spot in the wall for so long, she knew where all the bumps where exactly. A knot had wormed its way around her stomach and continued to tug every so often inside of her. Marriage was a time of great joy, but all she felt was terror.

And she was the bride.

She couldn't sleep. She hadn't eaten all day. And she'd gone to bed early, so that Night wouldn't bother her by asking questions. Angel wondered if Spot was having as much trouble sleeping as she was.

As if answering her thoughts, there was a distinct two taps on the window nearby. Angel pulled herself out of bed, wrapping a blanket around her shoulders loosely and unlatched the window to let Spot in.

Little did Angel know, Spot's stomach was in knots as well.

"Lissa, can I talk to you?" he asked, after fumbling around with his words. _Thank God they were alone,_ Angel thought. _His pride would never be able to live down the fact that he was stumbling over words, damn bastard._

Angel nodded mutely to his question and they both sat down on her bed. "Liss, do you want to marry me?" he asked, choosing his words carefully, so they wouldn't hurt her feelings in any way.

"Of course I do, Sean," she answered, not a second later, and his stomach felt significantly less knotted. "I love you."

"Yeah, I knew that," he said, and then sighed, running a nervous hand over his hair. "Aren't you afraid that we won't be... happy?"

"Isn't everyone afraid of that?" she murmured, grasping his hand affectionately in hers. "But love is a risk, Sean. And I've been ready and willing to take that risk with you, as you've seen."

He nodded. "Yeah. Damn broad, you are, Lissa," he told her and then sighed. "It wasn't meant to happen this way, though. I didn't want to wait so long. I've wanted to marry you since back in Ireland."

Angel smiled slowly. "Sean, if it happened any other way, it wouldn't be as special. Everything happens for a reason, Conlon. If God wanted us to married sooner, there would have been a way. But we're getting married tomorrow. And that's all that matters to me," she said decidedly. "You'll be mine forever. That's all I really want."

He captured my mouth with his. "_Is tú mo chroí_, Alyssa Mae O'Rourke."

"And you are mine, Sean Albert Conlon," she murmured.

Spot stood up slowly and looked pleasantly pleased with himself, which was funny, she though. He headed back towards the window. "Now then, Liss, you should get some sleep. Can't have ya mucking up my gorgeous good looks with bags under your eyes tomorrow," he said cheekily and ducked out the window and into the summer air.

Oh, the ego.

* * *

_**So, I have an inkling that you people are probably getting tired of Angel and Spot. Just a hunch. xD. I've been working on a new project, lovingly titled LOVE LIKE WINTER, and it's the full story of my oneshot called beLIEve that I wrote for the author formally known as Firefly. :) But the first chapter isn't writing out the way I want, so expect it up in a few days when my muse cooperates. xD**_

_**Hope you've enjoyed! I think I'm only going to do up to fifteen, since it seems you'se is gettin' bored? I dunno. Let me know?**_

_**CTB!**_

_**xx Wicked**_


	13. forgiveness

**SILLY LITTLE LIFE**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

_( prompt: "Please forgive me." )_

Lissa straightened up with a sigh, running her hand across her slick forehead. She was exhausted, and the chicken was not cooperating. The bread was being civil, but it walked that thin line between burnt and very cripsy.

"Momma?" Danny walked into the kitchen, holding his father's slingshot that he was still trying to finangle into working properly, his old hat perched on top of his head. Honestly, he looked like a rather young version of Sean, complete with mop-top hair, but Lissa's startling green eyes.

"Yes, Daniel?" Lissa murmured, glaring at the wood oven with slight hatred.

"When's Dad getting home? He promised me we'd practice shooting before bed," Danny stated matter-of-factly.

Lissa said nothing for a few moments, having been thoroughly ticked at her oven, before she looked at her son. "Dan, where's your sister?"

Danny peered at his mother. "You're mad at Dad again, aren't you?"

Damn her perceptive son! "Yes. I am."

"Is he going to get in trouble again?"

"Yes. He is."

"Swell." Danny grinned. "It's funny when you yell at him, Momma. He's afraid of you."

"Then it means I'm doing my job. He's probably getting the couch tonight," Lissa told him seriously. "So will you call your sister down for dinner? It's almost ready."

Hours later, when all the dinner was put away and the kids were safely tucked into their beds, a figure slipped through the front door slowly, pulling his boots off as quietly as possible and he hung his coat in the closet near the door. He was about to be home free when a light suddenly blinded him.

Standing in the middle of the hallway, in her robe, was Lissa. She folded her arms, her mouth drawn in a thin, irritated line.

"Err, heya, Liss," Sean said slowly, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Why aren't you in bed? It's late."

"Oh, no reason," she said, her voice giving away how irritated she was. "Just thought I'd inform the man I married that he blew off his son. _Again_."

"God, Lissa, ya think I don't know that?" Sean ran his hand through his hair, and Lissa pretended her heart didn't flutter a little.

"Then why don't you quit promising things you can't come through with?" Lissa suggested. "Danny's been waiting for you to practice shooting with him! You can't keep letting him down, Sean Albert, I won't let you. In fact, you can have the couch tonight."

That floored him. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Lissa glared at him. "I will not sit by and watch your son get let down. Maybe being down here by yourself will help you with that."

"Lissa..." Sean searched for the words. "Please forgive me."

"Goodnight, Sean."

She held her head high as she walked back up the stairs and got into bed. She drifted to sleep rather easily, no regret in her heart.

The next morning, Danny woke up bright and early like he always did. His parents' door was shut, so he crept down the steps and peered into the living room. His father wasn't sleeping on the couch.

Danny smiled and went back to bed.

* * *

_**-is bombared by demanding/love reviews- Good God, people! xD. Well, now that I feel loved ( as well as my muses feeling loved ), here is a quick update for you'se! Hope you lurve the fluff. It's not obvious fluff, but I think you can use your imaginations. :)**_

_**I may go all the way to 100, after all. And I figured I should go in the same vein as the rest of the trilogy by giving you'se a chance to be a part of it. Sooo, think of a phrase, or sentence, that you'd like me to use, AND make sure you specify pairings, since Miss Vivian wants more of my secondary characters, and she keeps challenging me. Grr, damn her.**_

_**So, to summarize: if ya wanna be part of the story, leave me a review using ONE phrase and the pairing. Like Spot and Angel, Pip and Race, Night and Silver, etc. You know, your faves!**_

_**P.S- Shameless plug alert! xD If you haven't read mah newest fic, LOVE LIKE WINTER, then do ittt! And be sure to let me know if you hate so I can get my Spot!muse after ya!**_

_**CTB!**_

_**xx Wicked**_


	14. no!

**SILLY LITTLE LIFE**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

_( prompt: "NO!" )_

"So, Pip, I was thinking..." I began, shoving my hands into my trouser pockets as we walked along the street together.

It was the middle of the day, in that awkward time between lunch and dinner, and all our papes were sold, but we had nothing to do, which was odd, since newsies _always_ found something to do.

"Angel, why do ya insist on doin' that? You'll run into the wall again," Pip said casually, tossing a pair of dice in the air as she walked.

I slanted her a glare. "I ran into the wall once."

"You were talking about Spot, though," she pointed out, and then grinned.

"That means nothing!" I sputtered, embarrassed since now I was caught. My brain seemed to melt out of my ears when talking about, around, or to that boy.

Pip grinned. "At least I don't get that way around Racetrack."

I stopped on the street corner and folded my arms, eyebrows raised. "Oh, really? Then what the hell was last night?"

Pip shrugged and crossed the street without breaking stride. I rolled my eyes and followed in order to keep up with her. "What about last night?"

"You had a great hand in poker but you let Race win with a pair of _threes_!" I exclaimed and then glared at her when her face turned sheepish.

"I just didn't want him to lose. D'you know how much shit I'd hear about if he lost?" Pip gave me a look. "I'll answer that for ya: I'd hear a lot."

"Okay, so I run into walls because of Spot, and you let Race win when you could blow him out of the water," I summarized. "We both do things for the good of our boyfriends' egos."

Pip nodded, and then grinned. "At least we aren't like Charlie who drools over Mush like a hungry dog in the summertime."

I laughed at that and then lifted my hat a little, wondering if my eyes were betraying me. Firefly was shuffling along next to a rather good-looking boy, who I knew as Harlem's leader. He fought hard to keep himself known throughout New York, since nobody cared about the leader of some off-shoot neighborhood in Manhattan. But he defended his title and place of residence well, having enough nerve to stand in the face of Spot a few times, I remembered.

"Woah.. what's 'Fly doin' with Harlem?" Pip murmured, apparently having seen the same thing.

I shrugged absently and we both stopped on the sidewalk to watch. They two of them were so engrossed in each other that they didn't notice two newsgirls gawking like chickens at them.

"D'you think he's takin' a shine to her?" I asked.

"Probably. He keeps showing up at the Lodgin' House, lookin' for her. Kelly's gettin' fed up with it, since the guy is always there lookin' for her," Pip said. "Besides, look at the way he looks at her."

It was true. The guy looked at Firefly like she had just told him she'd beat up the Delancey brothers with both hands tied behind her back.

"Let's bother her," Pip decided.

"NO!" I squeaked just as Pip said, "Hey, 'Fly!"

Firefly was so startled that she tripped over a crack in the sidewalk, righted herself, glanced at the guy to see if he'd noticed, and then glared at Pip all in about four seconds flat. However, Harlem didn't seem to notice anything, just stared ahead with this brooding expression. Firefly gave us a not-so-nice finger gesture and I tugged on Pip's elbow.

"We'll tease her about it tonight," I promised, and Pip nodded her consent.

Funny thing was, I never did remember what I'd been thinking about at the beginning of this conversation.

* * *

_**This retard piece of crap is the fruit of my procrastination for finals next week. I hope you've enjoyed. :) Oh, the things we do because of the guys we adore. Am I right? xD. On an completely unrelated note, I've decided that all I want for Christmas is an attractive boy with sweet words. xD**_

_**Spot!muse: -smirk- But you'se all ready got me, sweetface.**_

_**Arrogance, Conlon. Watch the arrogance. And who told you that you could come out of my closet? Get back in there!**_

_**xD**_

_**Review me?**_

_**CTB!**_

_**xx Wicked**_

_**P.S- Pssst! Hey Firefly, can you guess who that random boy is? Just some subtle love for you, since you rock. :) Firefly's probably the ONLY person who will understand the random boy that shows up in this chapter, but that's all that matters. xD**_


	15. don't

**SILLY LITTLE LIFE**

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

_( prompt: "Don't do this." )_

"Angel, I dunno why you're buggin' about mistletoe. Ya kiss under it. Why d'you gotta be difficult?"

Silver gave me a look and I shrugged, sipping my apple cider and attempting to ignore him, but I was failing.

"A piece of greenery shouldn't dictate when I kiss someone," I explained, for the three hundreth time. "Kissing on cue is bullshit."

"Your logic is bullshit," Silver muttered.

"If Spot Conlon wants to kiss me, he can do it on his own time. Not under the damn mistletoe," I informed him.

The pitiful Christmas party continued and not once did Spot mention the mistletoe that I was avoiding, hung up from one of the rafters, glaring at me.

"Angel, look!" Sneak called, holding his own mistletoe as he bumped into me. "Now you have to kiss me."

I thought about it and then leaned down, pressing a kiss to his cheek. The boys around us catcalled and Sneak's face turned beat red. "There you go, Sneaky. Merry Christmas."

Laughing, I took the stairs and walked into Spot's room, seeing that the candle had been blown out. Mouse had lit it earlier, since I'd informed him that Irish tradition called for the youngest member of the household to light the candle, which would inform Mary and Joseph that it was safe to stay here, should they need a place to stop and rest.

I found a beaten up match in my pocket, struck it on my boot and light the candle again myself.

"What're ya doing up here, Angel?" I heard Spot ask from behind me.

I turned and smiled at him. "Re-lighting the candle. What are you doing here?"

"Came looking for you when I couldn't find you," he admitted, looking away as he rubbed his neck. Goodness, we'd been through hell together and he still was embarrassed to admit that he needed to keep me in viewing range?

I shuffled over to him and folded my arms around his middle. "Well, here I am."

His eyes softened. "Here you are," he murmured in agreement. "Now, I hate tricking you, but this was the only way to get what I want."

"What?" I asked, confused.

He looked up casually and I followed his eyes. There, perched innocently on the frame of the door, was mistletoe. And we were under it. Damn him. Seriously, utterly damn him.

"Oh, you are a fine piece of work, Sean Albert Conlon," I said quietly, leveling green eyes at his smug little grin.

"Aren't I?" he said gleefully, like a child who was caught stealing and was peering at a parent he knew wouldn't punish him. "You gonna kiss me or what, Liss?"

"No, I'm not going to kiss you!" I exclaimed, and then gave him the stink eye. "You tricked me!"

"It was the only way to get what I want," he explained again, calmly. "Why can't you just kiss me, Liss? You kiss me lots of times."

I wrinkled my nose. "Yeah, I kiss you lots of times," I agreed. "I don't want a piece of greenery to dictate when I kiss you. That's stupid."

He nodded slowly and then gripped my elbows, pressing me against the frame of the door. I glared at him and he gave me this awful fox grin.

"Don't do this, Conlon," I threatened.

He shrugged and then pressed his mouth against mine. I was so irritated with him seconds before this, honestly seconds before, but it melted when his mouth touched mine. He held me tightly for a few moments, probably afraid I was going to bolt, but since I was fighting it, his hands moved down to my hips. I folded my arms around his neck and kissed him back.

Spot pulled back slowly and rested his forehead against mine. "Still mad at me, doll?"

I smiled at him. "Yes."

* * *

_**So, yeah, this is my Christmas drabble. And I missed Sneak, so that's why he's gets a cameo. :)**_

_**On a completely unrelated note, I am slowly writing the next chapter for LOVE LIKE WINTER. Swear to you, I am. Just been busy, and all I have time for is these little drabbles, it seems. But I have the outline of next chapter in my head, it's just getting it written down. If only thoughts could transcribe into chapters...**_

_**Review me?**_

_**CTB and Merry Christmas!**_

_**xx Wicked**_


	16. crown

**SILLY LITTLE LIFE**

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

_( prompt: "I can't!" )_

"So, today's the day," Raccoon said, sitting beside me on the docks, both of our legs swinging off the side.

I nodded and smiled at her, taking a long drag from my cigarette. "Yeah. Time to pass off the crown. But I'm actually not too sad about it, and I don't think Spot is, either. It was time. We're both too old to play kids games anymore."

"No kidding," Raccoon agreed. "One more year with the larks for me, then I'll probably be permanantly above ground." Her nose wrinkled at the thought, and I laughed.

"It's been a hell of a ride, Raccoon."

"That it has."

We sat in silence for a while until Raccoon noticed the time on her filched pocket watch and we both meandered our way back inside the Brooklyn Lodging House. I'd never seen the passing of the crown ceremony, but something told me that it wouldn't be a big flourishing affair. Brooklyn didn't seem the type.

Nightshade waas sitting quietly on the beat up old sofa near the landing of the stairs, sitting rigidly and looking incredibly nervous. Raccoon and I sat on either side of her and she gripped each of our hands. Night was incredibly worried about the pressure this would cause her, but I knew she'd be good at it. It was in her bones.

"How long have they been up there?" I asked Night.

"Fifty-two minutes, forty three seconds," Nighshade answered automatically, and I almost laughed.

"Night," I said, and then waited for her to look at me. "You're going to be fine. It's just Brooklyn. You're not having a kid."

Nightshade shook her head. "A'm nae like ye, Lissa. A'm nae a leader. A'm a lass of science," she said. "A cannae do this, Lissa! A can't!"

I smiled. "I'm not much of a leader, Night. You know I hate the spot light. But Silver loves you, and he won't be able to do this alone. Keep him in line for us, will you?"

"Yeah, Night, and you and Silver always have us underground. We'll make sure Midtown knows their place," Raccoon assured her, grinning, though she looked quite serious.

Spot was not happy leaving the Midtown situation to Silver, even if he was upstairs talking to the boy about whatever it was they were talking about. I knew it was hard for Spot to let that sort of thing go, but it was time to move on. They couldn't be newsies forever, and it was time to let go. Not that Spot wasn't planning on dropping in all the time and making himself a pest.

Eventually, the two boys did come back down the steps, and Silver looked thrilled. Once the both reached the bottom, the boys all waiting around in silence cheered and clapped. Night and Raccoon ran to shake his hand and congradulate them, and Spot found the seat beside mine.

"I think you made the right decision," I told him, watching the way Silver smiled bashfully as everyone shook his hand as if seeing him in a whole new light.

"Spot Conlon always makes the right decisions, doll," he murmured against my ear, and then laughed when he earned a well-deserved smack on the shoulder.

* * *

_**Gahhh, I missed Nightshade and her hard to read Scottish accent. And Raccoon. Have you guys? Soo, this chapter is up because the friggin' awesome Joker is Poker with a J (mouthful much?) reviewed every single chapter of my trilogy. She rocks for that. So, since Raccoon was inspired from her character Infamous, and because I really loved Night, they're both in this. :) I love you guys. Really, I do.**_

_**Reviews?**_

_**CTB!**_

_**xx Wicked**_


	17. hurt

**SILLY LITTLE LIFE**

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

_( prompt: "It hurts." )_

Lissa walked quietly into Lara Harris' house, her arms curled around her middle as she walked woodenly up the staircase to where she lay, small, broken, bleeding where nobody could see. It was one thing to watch Diana dying before her eyes so many years ago, but it was entirely another thing to watch your daughter dying.

Danny, the Conlons' oldest at sixteen, stood steadfastly beside his sister, gripping her hand which looked impossibly small inside his. He looked as if he hadn't slept in weeks, and he may not have.

Lissa stood quietly on the opposite side, watching. Sean was still at work, working hard for his family, like he promised his father he would. She would tell him later, when he wasn't as busy. He didn't need to worry about Laura at the moment. It could wait.

"Mama," Laura said softly, sounding distant and far away. Danny's eyes hardened, looking as if he was attempting to hold in tears.

Lissa stepped closer to the emaciated version of her happy little girl, fourteen years old, and as tiny as a twig. "Yes, darling?" she asked, being the strong one as she brushed some cornflower, baby thin hair from her daughter's brow.

"It hurts, Mama," she whispered. "I'm so sorry."

Lara returned to the room then, handing off her bouncy little toddler to her best friend. Lissa held onto little Joey tightly, watching as Lara fed her daughter broth, because it was the only thing she would eat. They were lucky she was even allowing broth to enter her body, after refusing meals for so long.

* * *

_**Not much of an update, but mehh. I've taken down LOVE LIKE WINTER and THE CITY OF DIS, mostly because I really don't have time to focus on them right now because this part of uni is extremely, utterly important for me and I can't spend as much time writing as I like to, which sucks. However, I will attempt to write whenever I can, and LOVE LIKE WINTER will be back up, because I really love Flick's character, her relationship with Spot, and it's so much different than the awesomeness that was between Angel and Spot.**_

_**Sadly, for right now, all you guys get is little SpotxAngel drabbles. Lame, I know. Sorry again, kiddos. I'm doing my best. :3**_

_**P.S - this chapter was written to the song "Save You" by Simple Plan. Sorry it's so emo. xD. But it's not cancer. I'll let you decide what it is for yourself. :)**_

_**Reviews?**_

_**CTB!**_

_**xx Wicked**_


	18. stupid

**SILLY LITTLE LIFE**

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

_( prompt: "Honestly, do you get stupider every day?" )_

Angel liked to consider herself a passive girl. She didn't like fighting with people, and solving problems with your fist never really _solved_ problems. However, today was different. Spot was out doing whatever it was Spot did when he wasn't hanging all over her, leaving her unattended, sitting on the rafter throne to wait for him.

Either the two newsies down below didn't see her, or ignored her existance, she didn't know. Regardless, their conversation was pissing her off increasingly.

"Yeah, I dunno. Spot's girl was a pickpocket, yeah? She's gone soft, I think. Always hanging around Conlon like a puppy," the first said.

"I know what you mean. Maybe we should start calling her Desiree," the second agreed, and they both laughed, getting up to go back inside the Lodging House.

Whether or not that was a challenge, Angel – who had bristled significantly since the conversation started – was now ready to face this challenge. She slid off the top and landed on the woodwork, too pissed to care that she had wobbled slightly.

With her hands shoved deep in her pockets, she stomped off the docks and disappeared in the throngs of people walking. Angel growled slightly when a hand caught her arm and yanked her into the alley nearby. She turned her irritated eyes to Silver, who was peering down at her in confusion.

"Where the hell d'you think you're going?" he demanded. "You're supposed to stay on the docks until Spot gets back."

Angel squared her shoulders in annoyance. "I overheard Cicada telling some kid that I'd gone soft because I used to pickpocket and now I'm not. I'm going to prove him wrong."

Silver rolled his eyes. "Honestly, do you get stupider every day?" he asked, and Angel looked away in annoyance. "Seriously, are you five years old? Who _cares_ what Cicada says? When have you _ever_ cared what that kid has to say?"

"It's just something I need to do, Silver," Angel said, shrugging from his grip as it tightened on her shoulders. "Oh, and don't tell Spot. I won't be long."

With a final salute, Angel dissolved back into the crowd and disappeared from Silver's line of vision.

With a cheerful hop in her step, Angel kept her hands stuffed deep in her pockets, which each held a totally of four, very thick, very stuffed wallets she'd filched rather easily. "Gone soft, my ass!" she muttered gleefully.

As she stepped foot back on the docks, she noticed Spot and Silver standing rather close together, probably talking. Spot was rubbing his knuckles in an absent sort of way, which made her curious as to why that was. Cicada stepped in her path before she could confront the boys.

"Angel, I'm real sorry about making you think you ain't important," he told her and Angel noted that his right eyes was black as pitch.

"Well, thanks," she said, baffled.

He moved on past her and Spot gave her a secret little grin, which bristled her right back up instantly. "Sean Albert Conlon, WHAT DID YOU DO!"

* * *

_**So I think I'm only going to follow this to about chapter twenty, give or take. Sooo, review me with something I haven't written, that you want me to write, and I'll do it. I've been tending to LOVE LIKE WINTER, and I want to get it put back up, buuuuut this story comes first until I've finished this. I hate having two stories started at once; makes me anxious. xD**_

_**Anyways, enough rambling... I just love Angel, don't you? xD**_

_**Reviews if you know what Spot did. ;)**_

_**CTB!**_

_**xx Wicked**_


	19. miracle

**SILLY LITTLE LIFE**

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

_( prompt: "What is a miracle?" courtsey of the bestest Elaine Vivian. Hope she likes. )_

"Angel, what is a miracle?"

Angel, who had been walking quietly on the left side of Sneak, looked down at the boy curiously. "What brought this on?" she asked him, reaching down to smooth his hair gently.

"Well, in church they say that God makes miracles," Sneak informed her. "I was just thinking about it now."

Nodding, Angel began to think herself. "A miracle is when the rain pours down hard over you and you come out dry."

Sneak wrinkled his nose. "So miracles are umbrellas? God makes umbrellas?"

Angel laughed. "No, silly. A miracle is having something be completely awful and having that awful thing turn around for good."

"Oh." Sneak still looked a bit confused.

They walked along together until they looped around and were headed back in the direction of the docks. Once down by the shipyards, the two noticed Spot and Linny ambling towards them, talking animatedly to each other in hushed tones.

"Lissa!" Linny called, waving all around as if she was flagging down a ship. She needed to quit hanging around Pip. Honestly.

"Sneak, keep an eye out on the docks for me, wouldja? Got some things to take care of with Angel," Spot said, and the litle boy was off like a rocket.

Once the threesome was alone, Angel took her place in between the siblings, hooking an arm through one of their's.

"So what's going on?" she asked them as they began walking out of Brooklyn Heights together, towards Cobble Hill.

How curious.

"It's a surprise, Lissie," Linny said, beaming. "For your birthday tomorrow."

Angel slanted a glare at the boy beside her. "I do not like surprises, Sean."

Spot snorted. "Calm your knickers, Liss. It's a good surprise. Trust me."

Carolina snickered slightly on Angel's right and the three of them cut straight down the middle of Cobble Hill and into Red Hook. Even more curious.

"So what are we doing here?" Angel asked.

"I really don't know how you stand such a woman, Sean," Linny said casually.

"Lin, you don't understand the half of it," Spot responded.

Angel rolled her eyes and both siblings let go of her at the same time. They'd reached a cute row of townhouses, just across the Red Hook Park. The house they'd stopped in front of was red brick with cream colored shutters on the windows. It was a darling little place.

Linny smiled excitedly at Angel and then grabbed her hand, tugging her up the steps. Spot removed his hat as Linny knocked on the door. There was a pause, a shuffling inside, and then the door opened to reveal a very familiar couple.

"Hello again, Lissa. It's so nice to see you again. Won't you join us for dinner?" Maggie said, stepping aside to let them in.

Alyssa Mae O'Rourke wept.

* * *

_**Anyone else wonder why I never mentioned Sean and Carolina's parents at the end of CHESS? This is why. I was building up to it. Great way to end it, no?**_

_**Thanks for all the fun these last few months. From the beginning, and now to the end. It's been one hell of a ride. :)**_

_**Until next time...**_

_**CTB!**_

_**xx Wicked**_


End file.
